André Roberson
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- No. 21 – Oklahoma City Thunder |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Shooting guard / Small forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |André Lee Roberson Las Cruces, New Mexico |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 210 lbs (95 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Wagner (San Antonio, Texas) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Colorado (2010-2013) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2013 / Round: 1 / Pick: 26 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |2013–present ( years) |- Career history |- |2013–present |Oklahoma City Thunder |- |2013–14 |→Tulsa 66ers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2017) *2× First-team All-Pac-12 (2012, 2013) *Pac-12 Defensive Player of the Year (2013) |} André Lee Roberson (born December 4, 1991) is an American professional basketball player for the Oklahoma City Thunder of the NBA. High school career College career Professional career Oklahoma City Thunder (2013–present) Roberson was selected with the 26th overall pick in the 2013 NBA Draft by the Minnesota Timberwolves, but was later acquired by the Oklahoma City Thunder on draft night. Career Statistics NBA Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013–14 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 40 || 16 || 10.0 || .485 || .154 || .700 || 2.4 || .4 || .5 || .3 || 1.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014–15 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 67 || 65 || 19.2 || .458 || .247 || .479 || 3.8 || 1.0 || .8 || .4 || 3.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2015–16 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 70 || 70 || 22.2 || .496 || .311 || .611 || 3.6 || .7 || .8 || .6 || 4.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2016–17 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 79 || 79 || 30.1 || .465 || .246 || .423 || 5.1 || 1.0 || 1.2 || 1.0 || 6.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017–18 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 39 || 39 || 26.6 || .537 || .222 || .316 || 4.7 || 1.2 || 1.2 || .9 || 5.0 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2| Career | 295 || 269 || 22.5 || .482 || .257 || .467 || 4.0 || .9 || .9 || .7 || 4.6 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 2 || 0 || 4.5 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2016 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 18 || 18 || 26.2 || .465 || .324 || .400 || 5.6 || .8 || 1.3 || 1.1 || 5.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 5 || 5 || 37.0 || .522 || .412 || .143 || 6.2 || 1.8 || 2.4 || 3.4 || 11.6 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan=2| Career | 25 || 23 || 26.6 || .474 || .352 || .268 || 5.4 || .9 || 1.4 || 1.4 || 6.3 College |- | style="text-align:left;"|2010–11 | style="text-align:left;"|Colorado | 38 || 0 || 22.3 || .580 || .343 || .553 || 7.8 || .9 || 1.3 || 1.1 || 6.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"|2011–12 | style="text-align:left;"|Colorado | 36 || 35 || 30.2 || .510 || .380 || .614 || 11.1 || 1.2 || 1.3 || 1.9 || 11.6 |- | style="text-align:left;"|2012–13 | style="text-align:left;"|Colorado | 31 || 30 || 33.4 || .480 || .328 || .551 || 11.2 || 1.4 || 2.2 || 1.3 || 10.9 |- |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"|Career | 105 || 65 || 28.3 || .516 || .350 || .582 || 10.0 || 1.1 || 1.6 || 1.4 || 9.6 Category:Born in 1991 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:Colorado Alumni Category:Tulsa 66ers players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Shooting Guards Category:Small Forwards Category:Players who wear/wore number 21